1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woven product, especially to an X weave of composite material and method of weaving thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, weave of composite material may be made of carbon fibers, glass fibers, aramid fibers, or other high toughness fibers, and include plain weave, unidirectional weave, or multidirectional weave. The weave of composite material is widely applied for the cases of portable electronic products to provide protection.
With reference to FIG. 5, a plain weave 50 comprises multiple longitudinal fibers 51 and multiple latitudinal fibers 52. The longitudinal fibers 51 and the latitudinal fibers 52 are interwoven mutually and perpendicularly to form a one-layer structure. The plain weave 50 has a low production cost, but the intensity of the plain weave 50 is low, such that multiple plain weaves 50 have to be stacked and combined with each other to maintain a high intensity. When multiple plain weaves 50 are stacked and combined with each other, warping easily occurs on the stacked plain weaves 50.
With reference to FIG. 6, a unidirectional weave 60 comprises multiple fibers 61. The fibers 61 are arranged and woven in the same direction to form a one-layer structure, such that the intensity of the unidirectional weave 60 is low. Multiple fixing lines 62 are mounted on the fibers 61 to fix the fibers 61, or the fibers 61 are impregnated with resins to reinforce the structure of the unidirectional weave 60. After reinforcement by the fixing lines 62 or resins, the intensity of the unidirectional weave 60 is still low, such that multiple unidirectional weaves 60 have to be stacked and combined with each other to maintain a high intensity. Nevertheless, warping easily occurs on the appearance of the stacked unidirectional weaves 60.
With reference to FIG. 7, a multidirectional weave 70 comprises multiple first fibers 71 and multiple second fibers 72. The first fibers 71 and the second fibers 72 are stacked and woven at plus and minus 45 degrees or other angle degrees to form a two-layer structure. Multiple fixing lines 73 are mounted on the first fibers 71 and the second fibers 72 to fix the first fibers 71 and the second fibers 72. Warping hardly occurs on the multidirectional weave 70 because the first fibers 71 and the second fibers 72 are woven in multiple directions. Yet the drawback is the multidirectional weave 70 has a high production cost.
Current market demands for a portable electronic product include low cost, slim thickness, and high intensity. The costs of the plain weave 50 and the unidirectional weave 60 are low respectively, and the stacked plain weaves 50 and the stacked unidirectional weaves 60 both have high intensity. However, warping easily appears on the stacked plain weaves 50 and the stacked unidirectional weaves 60. The stacked plain weaves 50 and the stacked unidirectional weaves 60 have large thickness, such that adjusting the thickness to meet the demand of slimness for the portable electronic product is difficult. The multidirectional weave 70 has little warping, but the cost of the multidirectional weave 70 is high. Therefore, the plain weave 50, the unidirectional weave 60, and the multidirectional weave 70 are all inadequate to meet the current demands for the portable electronic product.